The present invention relates to a method for destroying residual lens epithelial cells for the purpose of preventing the occurrence of posterior capsular opacification (PCO) or secondary cataract formation following the extracapsular extraction of a cataractous lens. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for destroying residual lens epithelial cells on the interior surface of the lens capsule of the eye through the application of membrane-binding agent having a toxin bonded thereto.
Cataract extraction is among the most commonly performed operations in the United States and the world. A cataractous lens is located within a capsular sac or lens capsule in the posterior chamber of the eye. In order to gain access to the cataractous lens, an incision typically is made at the limbus of the eye for the purpose of introducing a surgical instrument into the anterior chamber of the eye. In the case of extracapsular cataract extraction, a capsularhexis procedure is performed in which a portion of the anterior membrane of the lens capsule adjacent to the iris is removed using a surgical cutting instrument in order to provide direct access to the cataractous lens from the anterior chamber. The lens is then removed through various known methods, including phacoemulsification, a procedure which entails the application of ultrasonic energy to the lens in order to break the cataractous lens into small pieces which can be aspirated from the lens capsule. With the exception of the portion of the anterior membrane of the lens capsule removed during the capsularhexis procedure, the lens capsule remains substantially intact throughout an extracapsular cataract extraction. Following removal of the cataractous lens, an artificial intraocular lens typically is implanted within the lens capsule in order to mimic the refractive function of the original lens.
Although cataractous lens removal and intraocular lens implantation provide significant benefits to most cataract patients, it is estimated that up to fifty percent (50%) of all patients who have intraocular lenses implanted within the lens capsule will develop Posterior Capsular Opacification ("PCO") or secondary cataracts within five years after surgery. PCO is caused by the deposit of cells and fibers on the intraocular lens and on the posterior capsular membrane, thereby obstructing light passing through the intraocular lens and obscuring the patient's vision. These cell deposits originate from two sources: (1) the proliferation of residual lens epithelial cells on the interior surface of the lens capsule after surgery; and (2) the accumulation of inflammatory cells and protein deposits on the intraocular lens. of these two sources, the major cause of PCO by far is the proliferation and migration of the residual lens epithelial cells on the capsular membrane.
Ophthalmic surgeons, aware of the problems associated with residual lens epithelial cells, typically take considerable care in trying to remove all residual lens epithelial cells prior to the implantation of an artificial intraocular lens.
However, despite these efforts, a significant number of lens epithelial cells usually are left on the interior surface of the lens capsule due to the fact that these cells are difficult to identify and are often difficult to reach due to their position on the inside surface of the lens capsule.
The most common treatment for PCO entails the application of laser energy to the posterior membrane of the lens capsule for the purpose of destroying the lens epithelial cells propagating thereon. However, the laser energy applied to the posterior membrane of the lens capsule is ordinarily directed through the implanted intraocular lens, possibly resulting in damage to the optical and/or structural characteristics of the intraocular lens.
The application of laser energy to the posterior membrane of the lens capsule also typically results in the destruction of a portion of the lens capsule as well as the residual lens epithelial cells propagating thereon. The destruction of a portion of the lens capsule creates a risk of exposure to the vitreous, possibly resulting in serious or irreparable damage to the eye. In addition, the destruction of a portion of the lens capsule creates a risk of shrinkage of the lens capsule, possibly resulting in a compromising of the optical characteristics of the intraocular lens. In certain cases, the destroyed posterior capsular tissue may regrow, e.g., as a result of a fibrin clot, thereby creating a renewed possibility of PCO. Accordingly, it is preferable to prevent the occurrence of PCO rather than attempting to treat it through the application of laser energy.
Various procedures for the prevention of PCO have been suggested in recent years. Many of these procedures have included the application of chemicals to the interior surface of the lens capsule in order to destroy residual lens epithelial cells. However, none of these procedures has proven to be particularly successful in the prevention of PCO due to the fact that it is extremely difficult to destroy residual lens epithelial cells without simultaneously destroying other cells within the eye, including the possible destruction of the corneal endothelium. Selective destruction of residual lens epithelial cells thus appears to be the key to the prevention of PCO.
Immunotoxins, hybrid molecules composed of a monoclonal antibody chemically linked to a toxic moiety, have been-used in the selective destruction of residual lens epithelial cells. The monoclonal antibody directs the immunotoxin to the target cell. The cell then internalizes the immunotoxin, thereby causing the vital biological processes of the cell to be compromised by the toxic moiety. Other efforts have been made to destroy residual lens epithelial cells using a fibroblastic growth factor bonded to a toxic moiety. However, monoclonal antibodies and fibroblastic growth factors are relatively expensive and difficult to produce on a reliable and consistent basis. Therefore, it is desirable to employ a method that provides selective destruction of residual lens epithelial without the costs and problems associated with monoclonal antibodies.